


Tyler’s First (And Only) Lunch In The Cafeteria

by MarianKat



Series: Heathens AU [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface is a dart racing kick facing pop tart, F/M, Flashbacks, Food, Hallucinations, Kinda, Mind-Control/Telekinesis, One Shot, Schizophrenia, Teasing, Yep Jax is in this one too, very little but there is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianKat/pseuds/MarianKat
Summary: Tyler has lunch with the other inmates for the first time. What do you think will happen? ;)
Relationships: Jenna Joseph/Tyler Joseph
Series: Heathens AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572175
Kudos: 2





	Tyler’s First (And Only) Lunch In The Cafeteria

The guards waited at each end of the hall way as all the cell doors opened. Keeping their guns at their sides but closely watching, they let all of the inmates out of their cells for lunch. As the bustling crowd filed out, one stayed behind. Tyler sat cross-legged facing a wall. He just stared, eyes unfocused as his head ran wild. He was unaware of the guard that had come in his cell and was shaking his shoulder. “You gotta get up weirdo. You have to get up or my superiors will think you’re doing something wrong.” they said. Tyler just murmured under his breath. “You give me no choice.” The guard pressed the barrel of his gun against the back of Tyler’s head. 

“You realize you might die right? You’ve got a gun on you right now.” Blurryface was sitting on the wall Tyler was facing. Yes, defying gravity. “Oh. What should I do?” Ty asked, clearly unfazed. “Tell him to let off. I don’t know. I’m just here to make people’s lives hell.” Blurry answered, skinny arms stretched out in a shrug.

“Put away your gun.” Tyler muttered, still watching a fantasy. The guard gasped when their arms jerked and forced the gun away. They were going to question what happened, but held their tongue when Tyler stood, focused, and walked away to follow the others. 

Tyler mentally high-fives himself, as well as wondering what just happened. Can he... do stuff? With his mind and voice? That’s sick. He whimsically smiled as he got in line in the cafeteria. The lunch person plopped food onto his tray. He nodded his thanks, then left to find a seat. He spotted Jax sitting not too far away. The bulky man was at a rather empty table. He had his own tray, and was toying around with his light brown hair. “May I sit here?” Tyler queried nervously. Jax glances up, and was shocked to see him there. “Yeah, sure man.” Tyler slid into the seat across from him. “I’ve never really had much of a face to face talk with you yet, so this is nice.” Jax muttered. “Yeah.” Tyler responded, poking around his food. “So, let’s really get to know each other.” Jax said brightly, trying at conversation. 

Blurryface appeared next to Tyler, leaning over onto the table. “You know he’s just going to make fun of you, right?” The disembodied voice commented. Blurry’s deathly pale mouth never moved. His blood red eyes were analyzing the situation. “Blurry, could you not?” Tyler grumbled, shooing him away with one hand. “HAH! YOU SAID BLURRY!” Blurryface’s voice boomed louder, his lips twisting into a mischievous grin. “Oh my god...” Tyler covered his face with one hand. 

“Uhhhh. Tyler?” Jax quipped. Ty shook his head to clear the foggy haze. “Oh. Sorry, Nico was back.” Blurryface stuck out his tongue at him. “Okay. Well, I asked what your favorite food was.” Jax explained, being surprisingly patient. “Not this!” Tyler giggled as he flung rubbery bits away from his tray. Jax chuckled as well, “Yeah. This stuff isn’t good.” “Does Red Bull count as a food?” Tyler inquired. “I’m guessing that’s your favorite.” Jax said, going back to pick at his food. “Yep.” Tyler responded. “Mine’s chocolate. Can’t get enough of it.” Jax chattered, mouth drooling a bit. “My turn. Ummm...” Tyler trailed off, trying to think of a question. “Top or bottom.” Blurryface joked, laying on some of the seats now, black hands playing with his beanie. “No, not that.” Ty muttered, rubbing his chin. He was having fun, and for once, the blue and black had faded. 

“Yo, Jax! Since when did you hang out with wimps?” More people came over, a few men and women. “They have a point.” Blurry said, watching the crowd with a smirk on his face. Tyler decided to ignore him. “Never. Because he’s not a wimp.” Jax stood up, defending the smaller man. “He looks like one. Could easily take ‘im in a fight.” A woman teased. “Just leave him alone.” Jax muttered, sitting back down. One of them shoved Jax away and sat in his spot. “Now, twiggy boy. How did you get here? Thievery? Stealing old Grandma’s purse?” Tyler looked straight into his eyes defiantly. “Listen here you slimeball. I was talking with my friend. I suggest you leave us alone, if you even know half of what I did to get here.” The group feigned fear, gaudy expressions on their faces. “Oh no! What did twiggy boy do?” “I-I killed my best friend. Then turned myself in.” 

Everyone quieted at his answer. Tear streamed down his face at the memory(much to Blurryface’s delight). “Everyone back home probably h-hates me now. My parents, my wife...” Ty stopped. He was hallucinating again, caught in an endless cycle of red, blue, and black. 

Jax noticed his unseeing gaze, “You should really leave us alone now.” One of the women snorted, slapping Tyler’s shoulder. “He’s a broken piece of shit. Not so dangerous, huh?” “Stop!”, Jax demanded, pushing her away. Another inmate socked him in the jaw. “What happened to you to make you so soft?” they said. A little murmur rang the air. “Go away. Leave us alone. Don’t lay another hand on him.” Ty said, not looking away from his spot and sitting stock-still. Some of them snickered, clearly not taking him seriously. One kicked Jax in the shin forcefully as they went to Tyler. 

He abruptly stood up, chairs and a table flying back as he warned eerily, “Didn’t I say for you to leave us alone, and not lay a hand on him?” It was not unlike a parent scolding a child. Some started to back off, while others still watched mockingly. Jax watched as one of them was lifted up to float mid-air, then yeeted into the food serving table. The lights above started to flicker. A loud commotion started, escalating when the guards ran in. Finding the obvious source of trouble, they took Jax and Tyler back to their cells. 

Jax was flopped onto his bed, watching Ty pace yet again. “Thanks for saving my ass.” he said. “Don’t thank me. Blurryface wanted me to get in trouble, and frankly, I wanted to kick their butts the minute they walked in.” Tyler grinned, dark hair wild. Soon, everyone had started to file in, and gave a wide berth of Tyler’s cell. 

He was okay with this though. He watched their scared faces pass with a Cheshire Cat smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly, him eating alone makes a whole lot more sense now. :/ And all of the mysterious circumstances. :)


End file.
